


Haikyuu Headcanons!!

by dinonuggiestuesday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Request Characters, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: My headcanons about the characters, the tags will change as I add more!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> If you're from tiktok Hello! This is short but it's also almost 2am. I will post more later though.

\- He and Yachi make bets on what will happen during practices

-He has a pinterest board on wedding decorations and ideas

-Hes a hopeless romantic but hes really quiet about it

-He watches anime

-He really likes watching fantasy anime

-Had a hardcore starwars phase

-He was the kid that would try to learn different languages every two years

-He really likes little animals

-He had a bunny named star when he was younger 

-He really wants another bunny and maybe a hamster 

-He has a secret youtube channel where its basically a video diary

-He doesn't have a lot of viewers but its he still likes to talk to whoever's watches 

-He and tsukishima like watching documentaries together when they have nothing else to do

-Yamaguchi visits the library every Saturday and when he sees a book someone he knows will like he writes the name and the author down to tell them

-When he visits Hinata and Natsu is around he'll try to include her if he can

\- He got a small bellybutton piercing on a dare Tanaka gave him his second year at highschool


	2. Noya

\- Fidget spinners are his best friend

-Loves candies like gummy bears and Swedish Fish

-Has shoes with a heel to them for fairs to ride roller coasters that wouldn’t normally let him on

-Reads comic books 

-He likes DC and MARVEL equally and it causes a lot of arguments

-Had a pet rock as a kid

-He goes all out for every holiday and forces all his friends to join in on whatever they can

-Spent two months trying to learn French when he was eight but only remembers a little bit

-He gave up and a year later tried another language

-Barks a lot

-Loves to rile up the first years but in a different way then Tanaka

-When he gets Hinata and Yamaguchi involved he knows he can rope the other two in

-Tiktok famous for jumping off dangerous stuff

-Has nearly broken his arm seven times in a week

-Memorizes movie scripts

-Likes to doodle in his notebook when he’s in class

-Not afraid to deck a kid for their attitude

-Kissed multiple frogs

-He got to braid Yachis hair once and from there on he made it his mission to braid Asahi and Kiyokos hair as well 

-Loves bugs and thinks they’re great

-When he practices he imagines himself getting ready for a game to get himself into the zone

-Knows how to play one song on the piano because a cousin taught it to him once

-While he likes some more than others he loves every animal

-He was in school plays and the footage of it is tucked away safely so no one sees

-CEO of dragging Asahi to different places without context

-King of just dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some Noya head-cannons! Feel free to add your own head canons or add onto mine in the comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to request a character comment who you want below and I’ll use them in the next couple chapters. If you want a repeat of a character that’s fine to!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more yamaguchi I'll definitely do him later, I do love him after all. If you want to see other characters just comment their names and I'll work on it when I can.


End file.
